j'aurais du
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: âmes sensible s'abstenir, les autre, venez lire...


dislamer: les personage ne son pas à moi, mais à J K Rowling.

AVERTISSEMENT, les ligne à suivre pourais choquer les plus senssible(jeune, homophobe).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'aurais du….

Ils sont nombreux, autour de moi. Cinq ou six, je sais plus. Heureusement qu'ils ont payé avant.

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Celui qui est derrière moi va et vient en moi rudement, se moquant complètement de me blesser.

Puis il éjacule. Et se retire. Et est remplacé par un autre, qui me pilonne sans vergogne.

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Ma langue s'enroule autour du penis devant moi. Je le suce, le lèche et l'aspire, alors que j'en caresse deux autre.

Les verges gonflent et j'accélèrent mes caresse, dans la hâte que tout s'arrête.

Il n'a pas encore jouis, mais il glisse une main dans mes cheveux blonds et me tire la tète en arrière, de l'autre, il se masturbe.

Il va m'éjaculer au visage, pour bien m'humilier. Et je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de lécher le reste de sperme qui sera sur sa verge.

Ce que je fais quand ça arrive.

Ne pas ouvrir les y…

- Regardent-nous, dit une voix d'inconnu, regarde-moi.

Alors je n'ai pas le choix.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je m'écœure.

Et ma bouche ne reste pas libre longtemps, tout comme mon anus, et ils vont et vienne, entre et sorte, prenne du plaisir sans se soucier du mien.

Et le temps passe, ils quittent enfin mon appartement.

Souillé, éreinté, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain en passant à l'époque ou je n'avais pas besoin de faire la pute pour vivre.

J'avais des parents, un manoir, une fortune colossale, des elfes de maison…

J'entre sous la douche, froide, je n'ai pas put payer l'eau. Tant pis.

Puis la guerre c'est fini et tout le monde a su.

Je sursaute au contacte de l'eau glacée.

C'est dur d'être fils de Mangemort, mais j'ai hérité. Pendant quarante-huit heures. Comme tous les autres.

Je rigole nerveusement en repensant à cet épisode de ma vie.

Je me croyais lord et milliardaire, le ministère à tous saisis. Tout. Même mon titre. Plus d'argent. Plus de maison. Plus rien.

Je sors de la douche et m'essuies en pensant à mon défint amis.

Je me souviens de ce qu'il à fait durant les deux jours ou il à possédé son héritage.

Je m'habille en repensant à ce drôle de garçon, j'y repensant tout le temps.

A peine avait-il hérité qu'il vendait tout. Absolument tout. Les actions, les firmes, les résidences secondaires, le manoir même. Il y a passé les soixante douze heures qu'il avait avant la saisie… Comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il a fait dons de toute la fortune à une association caritative indépendante du ministère. Malin.

En m'habillant, je me dis que les huissiers n'avaient rien à saisirent chez lui.

Moi je pensais, avant que s'était pour faire chier son défint père.

Mais non.

J'étais la quand il à eu la lettre.

Je vais dans le salon, qui fait aussi office de chambre, tant c'est petit, et je sort ma cocaïne, ma seringue et tout le reste.

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ne l'a pas surpris et je commence à croire qu'il s'y attendait vraiment.

Après l'avoir l'eu, je me rappel distinctement qu'il s'est assis à son bureau, anciennement celui de son père, et de son grand-père, depuis des générations.

Ma seringue est prête, je remonte ma manche.

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Il à sortit une fiole, qu'il a débouché. Il l'a levé au ciel et à dit « à la paix » et il a bu.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait dans cette fiole. Mais je le comprenais. A près tout, lui et moi avions étés espion pour l'ordre, et voilà comment ils nous remerciaient ?

Je me suis approcher de lui, pour lui fermer les yeux, pour la dernière fois, et je sui partit.

La même missive m'attendait.

Je me fais mon garrot, je désinfecte.

J'allais me piquer lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

Je rouvre les yeux, pose ma seringue, enlève mon garrot et vais à la porte que j'ouvre.

Merde.

- Blaise ZABINI ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour prostitution et achat et consommation de substances illicites. Vous avez le droit de…

J'aurais du faire comme Drago et fermer les yeux définitivement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'éspère ne pas vous avoir choquer,

faite moi savoir vos avis par rewiew, s'il vous plait.

A+

BD.


End file.
